Switched
by meguhanu
Summary: After Tsuzuki rescues Hisoka from Muraki again, Tsuzuki and Muraki switch bodies. Now Muraki wants to kill Hisoka using Tzuzuki's body.
1. Kidnapped

**SWITCHED**

It was around 3 in the afternoon in the city of Kyoto, Japan. At a small café' Hisoka Kurusaki was eating lunch with his partner Asato Tsuzuki. As usual, Tsuzuki was pigging out on sweets while Hisoka just had a diet soda. They were discussing a new mission given to them by Chief Kanoe. Apparently there were some more murders in Kyoto. As usual, it all pointed to the sick Dr. Kazutaka Muraki. The sightings of a man in white, how he helped patients around the Kyoto area, and how he was always at the scene of the crime. Hisoka and Tsuzuki got up, paid their tab and left the café.

On the way to the hotel, Hisoka had the strangest feeling that they were being watched. "Hey Tsuzuki," Hisoka said. The older guardian of death looked at Hisoka. "Yeah, Hisoka?" he asked. "I think some one is following us." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki stopped waling and looked around. Everything looked normal. "Are you sure, Hisoka? I don't see anybody." Tsuzuki said. "No, I know someone is following us. I can sense them," Hisoka said while looking at Tsuzuki. "Any idea who it is?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka looked Tsuzuki right in the eyes and said "MURAKI."

They finally got to the hotel around 11pm and went to bed. they stayed out trying to ditch Muraki who had been stalking them. It took them quite a while. They finally managed to do it. It was a very exhausting day for the 2 guardians. Within minutes they were asleep.

In the middle of the night, Hisoka awoke to a blinding pain all over his body. It was the curse of Muraki. He was calling him. Hisoka quietly got dressed and went out into the streets of Kyoto.

Waiting got him across the street was the insane Dr. Muraki. Hisoka glared at him. "How are you doing, my little doll?" Muraki asked. "MURAKI! What the hell are you up to this time?" Hisoka asked very violently. "This was all just to lure you 2 out so I can get to Mr. Tsuzuki." Muraki answered. Hisoka should've figured it out. He had tried this once before and failed. Muraki started to move forward towards Hisoka. Hisoka tried to move away but couldn't move his body. Muraki was right on top of him now. Snuggling him, touching him. Muraki moved behind Hisoka and pulled out a long fine blade. Hisoka caught a glimpse of the blade and his mind called out "TSUZUKI!"

Tsuzuki tumbled out of bed and landed hard on the floor. "That was weird. I though I heard Hisoka call me, but that's ridiculous." Tsuzuki got up and looked over to where Hisoka was supposed to be lying. The bed was empty and his clothes were gone. "Fuck!" yelled Tsuzuki. He got dressed and rushed out the door.

"I know you can feel the blade boy," whispered Muraki in Hisoka's are. "This blade is from the Netherworld and has the ability to kill Guardians of Death, such as yourself," Muraki hissed. Hisoka's eyes went wide. _Tsuzuki where are you? Please help me!_ "Hisoka!" a familiar voice ran out. Muraki spun around with Hisoka still in his arms, knife at his neck.

"Well, hello Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki said in a gentle tone. "I was just telling the kid about this here blade. You see, it's made form the Netherworld and has the ability to kill Guardians of Death." Tsuzuki tensed up. _Oh no. If I make a wrong move, he'll kill Hisoka._ "Muraki, I know you want me so let him go," Tsuzuki said very calmly. "No," said Muraki. "If you want him, come to the Temple on Kenshin Hill at midnight tomorrow night. I give you my word as a doctor that I won't kill the kid," and with that Muraki and Hisoka disappeared into the night.

Tsuzuki was pissed that he let Hisoka get kidnapped once again by his worst enemy. _If I want Hisoka back, I have no choice. _thought Tsuzuki._ Kenshin Hill at Midnight. You had better keep your promise, Muraki. If you hurt Hisoka, I'll kill you a thousand times over and that is a promise I intend to keep._


	2. Body Trading

**SWITCHED**

CHAPTER 2 

At the temple at Kenshin Hill stood Muraki. There was no sign of Hisoka. The doctor stood there in the moonlight. IT was a blood red moon again. Just like that fateful night that Hisoka died. Muraki didn't have to wait long. Tsuzuki came. He had his beautiful violet eyes narrowed into a death glare. That glare was viewing the insane doctor.

"Where is Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. Muraki closed his eyes and smirked. "Never mind the kid, let's get down to business, Mr. Tsuzuki. Here," he said. He handed Tsuzuki a bouquet of red roses. "I don't want flowers. I want Hisoka back!" he yelled. "Fine then, he's in the temple Mr. Tsuzuki," answered Muraki.

Tsuzuki made a run for the temple. What he saw looked familiar. Hisoka was there tied up with cuts all over his body. On the floor was blood. It was all around him. "Hisoka!" yelled Tsuzuki. Hisoka very weakly opened his eyes. "Tsu-zuki?" he asked. Tsuzuki made a run towards his beloved partner and started to untie him very quickly. Then Tsuzuki felt a sharp pain on his back. Muraki had stabbed him and was chanting. The all went black.

Tsuzuki woke up and didn't know his surroundings. A canopy bed? He looked more around the room. He saw a whole stand of porcelain dolls. "Dolls?" he asked himself. He heard Muraki's voice. "What?" he said. HE heard his voice again. He looked at his hands: pure pale white. "NO!" he screamed. He got up and found a mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror. There staring back at him was Muraki. "WHAT? HOW? WHEN?" he mind was a jumble of questions. Then his mind clicked. "That knife!" He went all around the room looking for it. "Nothing" he said. This was so weird. Then he thought about Hisoka. "Oh no! Hisoka." He grabbed the white trench coat and headed right to the Judgment Bureau.

At the Judgment Bureau, Hisoka made a full recovery, but he would have some scars. He was standing at his desk looking out the window at the cherry blossoms. "Hey," came a voice. Hisoka looked at the door and there stood Tsuzuki. Or so he thought. "How you been feeling?" asked a very concerned MURAKI! (remember they switched bodies) "I'm alright, Tsuzuki" said Hisoka. "I still can't believe that Muraki got to me again. He's needs to die!" said an enraged Hisoka while clenching his fists. Now Muraki was pissed but didn't show it. "It's alright Hisoka, we'll get him," Muraki said. He then pulled Hisoka into a hug. Hisoka got bombarded with Muraki's emotions. _Oh my God! This isn't Tsuzuki! This is Muraki! I got to tell the others. We need to get Tsuzuki back, but for now, I'll play along with this sicko, just until I know Tsuzuki is alright, _Hisoka thought. Then the hug was released and Muraki walked out the door.


	3. Truth Comes Out

**SWITCHED **

**CHAPTER 3**

Hisoka stared at the door Muraki went through. Hisoka made sure he was gone before heading out the door himself. He ran and ran until he was at Chief Kanoe's office. "Chief!" panted Hisoka. He started to bang on the door with his fists. "Chief! Open up! It's an emergency!" he yelled. "What seems to be the emergency?" came a voice from down the hall. Hisoka gasped inwardly. There walking down the hall was Muraki.

Hisoka stood as still as a corpse. "Oh, um nothing," Hisoka lied. "Hmm," came Tsuzuki's voice. "You seemed like something was wrong. You were banging on the door really hard. You can tell me, what's wrong?" asked Muraki (in Tsuzuki's body). Hisoka steeped back. "It has nothing to do with you, _Tsuzuki_," said Hisoka with venom in his voice. "Now, now, calm down Hisoka, you don't want to get all riled up," said Muraki putting his hand on Hisoka's shoulder. Hisoka shrugged it off. "Knock it off Tsuzuki! I know what's going on. I know everything. You can't hide from me…Muraki," said Hisoka. Muraki pinned Hisoka up against the wall.

Muraki was mad. "How did you know?" asked Muraki. "let me go!" Hisoka screamed. Muraki covered his moth with his hand. "Sshh," Muraki whispered. "Do you want everyone to hear us?" Hisoka was struggling as hard as he could to get Muraki off of him.

Thankfully, Hisoka's scream didn't go unnoticed. Watari, Tatsumi, the Goshoshin twins, and Kanoe all came running from the library to Hisoka's aid. When they rounded the corner, they saw Tsuzuki pinning Hisoka up against the wall. "Tsuzuki," Kanoe yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Release him!" yelled Tatsumi. Tsuzuki smiled at them. "Why would I want to do that?" asked Tsuzuki nuzzling Hisoka, who had a disgusting look on his face. "Tsuzuki, this isn't like you!" yelled Watari. "Exactly!" said Hisoka who had somehow managed to get Muraki's hand off his mouth. "It's Muraki! He switched bodies with Tsuzuki!"

Muraki had had enough. "Okay fine," said Muraki. He released Hisoka. Hisoka sighed deeply and backed away from Muraki. Every one of the men were in shock. "How is this possible?" asked the Goshoshin twins in unison. No answer from any of the guardians.

Hisoka was almost away from Muraki when Muraki tackled him to the ground. Now Muraki was lying on top of a trapped Hisoka. Muraki brought out a shiny blade form the inside of his black trench coat. Muraki raised it to strike Hisoka in the heart. "You know what will happen if you move," Muraki threatened. Everyone gasped. They couldn't move otherwise, they knew Muraki would stab Hisoka. "Wait a minute," said Watari. That blade is from the Netherworld. It's called a 'Hell Blade.' It can kill Guardians and has the ability to switch bodies," Watari finished. "How do we switch them back?" asked Kanoe. "Well, my guess would be to have the two people who switched bodies, in this case, Muraki and Tsuzuki, to have them touch the blade at the same time," said Watari.

Muraki could here them talking. "What are they talking about over there?" asked Muraki. "Probably thinking up ways to kill you and send you to hell where you belong!" yelled Hisoka. For that he received a cut across the cheek. He gasped. The pain was unbearable. It stung like hell.

"Where is Tsuzuki?" asked Tatsumi after seeing Muraki cut Hisoka across the cheek. "I'm right here," said a voice. The men turned around and saw Tsuzuki trapped within Muraki's body. Tsuzuki looked over and saw his body on top of Hisoka. Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes and started waling over to Hisoka and Muraki. Muraki got off of Hisoka. Muraki yanked Hisoka up by his hair. He placed Hisoka in front of him like a shield. The Hell Blade was placed to cut Hisoka's heart if Tsuzuki moved. "Stop right there!" yelled Muraki. Tsuzuki stopped. "I did not go through all of this just so this brat could live," Muraki said.

It then clicked inside everybody's mind. Muraki had planned to take a hold of Tsuzuki's body so he could kill Hisoka. Then Hisoka wouldn't be in the way so Muraki could take Tsuzuki for his own sick pleasure!


	4. Together At Last

**SWITCHED**

**CHAPTER 4**

Now that everyone knew what Muraki's plan was, they were more desperate to save Hisoka. "We've got to save the kid," Watari said desperately. "Yeah, but how?" asked the Gushoshin twins. "I think I have a plan," said Tatsumi. He whispered the plan to everybody. "Yeah!" they all said quietly. "Ready? GO!" said Tatsumi. Then all the guardians surrounded Muraki, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka.

Tsuzuki smiled at his friends. Then glared at Muraki. "Nowhere to go," he said. Muraki, finally realizing his defeat, released Hisoka from his grasp. Hisoka was so relieved. He ran into Tsuzuki's waiting arms. "Tsuzuki!" cried Hisoka. Tsuzuki returned the loveable hug. "It's alright Hisoka. Calm down. It's over," said Tsuzuki. Muraki chuckled. "It's never over," he said. Without a moments hesitation, Muraki leaped towards Tsuzuki and Hisoka, Hell Blade in hand, ready to shed some Guardian blood.

Tsuzuki quickly retaliated. He threw Hisoka to the side out of harms way. "Watch out!" he screamed. Thanks to Tsuzuki's quick reaction, the knife only grazed Tsuzuki. A huge shimmer of light appeared for a moment. Time froze. Then everything went black for Tsuzuki and Muraki.

Tsuzuki moaned. He opened his eyes a little bit, then remembered the current situation. _Muraki! _his mind called out. He sat up and saw Muraki, now in his own body, lying dead on the floor, with the knife sticking out of his heart. Blood surrounded the pale white doctor. He looked around and saw all of his friends. Tatsumi, Watari, Kanoe, the Gushoshin twins, and an unharmed Hisoka standing over him. "My friends, is it finally over?" he asked. Everybody nodded their heads. Hisoka looked over at Muraki. "He had it coming," said Hisoka. Tsuzuki stood up and put his hand on Hisoka's shoulder. "Yes he did," said Tsuzuki.

A few days later, Watari and Tatsumi had the job of returning Muraki's body to Earth. They didn't care what happened to his body, not after what he put Tsuzuki and Hisoka through. They decided to drop his body into the ocean to let the sharks decide fate on his body. Within a few minutes, 3 fins came up from the water. Then nothing but blood.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka had grown closer than ever. They were inseparable. They went on missions together, ate together, and some Guardians have even saw them sitting together under the cherry blossoms. What did you expect? They are the Guardians of Death and also the Guardians of Each Other.

THE END


End file.
